1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puncture method and a puncture system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel modification thereof to carry out the aspiration of a sample from an organ and the examination of the inner conditions of the organ without the outward leak of the fluid and the like in the organ of human bodies and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A puncture method generally comprising puncturing a site to be punctured in an organ with an injection needle and aspirating the inner fluid and the like for pathological examination of the fluid and the like, has been employed conventionally.
Because the conventional puncture method has been conducted as described above, the following problems have been remarked.
When an injection needle is inserted into a site to be punctured to aspirate and then withdraw the fluid and the like, an opening remains at the site punctured so that the fluid and the like may leak into bodies, eventually causing the metastasis of the fluid into other organs if the fluid is malignant.